<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тринадцать минут восьмого by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279729">Тринадцать минут восьмого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020'>fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, Some Humor, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус списал все на стокгольмский синдром.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тринадцать минут восьмого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Было тринадцать минут восьмого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус отложил газету, прошел к дребезжащему холодильнику, открыл заедающую дверцу. Так. Закончились лук и яйца, и морковь он зря сразу не проверил, одна оказалась с гнильцой. Он так и скажет Поттеру: «Чтобы я таких отбросов больше не видел!» Или это чересчур? Надо поразмыслить над формулировкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус достал пергамент и перо, сел за кухонный стол, написал: «яйца 10 шт б нб, лук-пор без дф, зел». Усмехнулся. Поттер теперь ученый: не попытавшись прочитать, не уйдет. Это в первые дни он хватал и уносился, потом являлся вымотанный и растрепанный и говорил, что невозможно разобрать, пишите крупнее и понятнее, пожалуйста. Северус отвечал, что просто и понятно он готов выводить только «тролль» и прошения к дражайшему Министерству предоставить ему не столь обделенного разумом надсмотрщика. Надсмотрщик Поттер тут же вскидывался, кричал, что он хочет добра и справедливости и изоляция в этом доме («Заключение, вы хотели сказать, Поттер») — это временная мера. Он делает что может, но сейчас такой период…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус издевательски кивал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сейчас он мог признать, что был слишком… суров к Поттеру, но нервы были не к черту, а сам Поттер толком не пытался дать отпор — отбрехивался и убегал. Видимо, все слова благодарности закончились в Мунго.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Двадцать пять минут восьмого. Ставить чайник еще рано, даже такой варварский и старый. Но протереть стол… Северус провел рукой, пальцы почти прилипли — напомнил о себе пролитый утром кофе. Да, протереть не помешает. Разумеется, плевать, что там подумает Поттер, но хозяин загаженного дома не равен хозяину, скажем, творческого беспорядка в каком-нибудь министерском кабинете. Вслух Поттер, конечно, ничего не скажет, но он будет думать ненужные мысли, и даже легилименцией не проверить, какие именно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не то чтобы он хотел знать такие глупости, это так, теоретически. И все ж таки без магии тяжело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пару недель назад Поттер обещал, что суд уже почти совсем назначен и решение будет в вашу пользу, конечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус ответил, что с таким мощным лобби он и не сомневался в своем успехе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поттер было нахмурился, но потом усмехнулся и признал, что не знает слова «лобби», хотя еще месяц назад охотно велся, и подначка не удалась. Пора было менять правила несуществующей игры.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус оборвал себя на этой мысли, насухо вытер стол. Поставил все-таки на конфорку чайник, зажег газ. Иногда Поттер приходил чуть раньше, хотя чаще опаздывал. И Северус пил перед ним чай, не спеша заниматься ревизией принесенного. Поттер со временем, кажется, стал считать это своеобразным ритуалом и даже в обычной своей наглой манере просил налить и ему в таком случае.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус неизменно отвечал, что он заключенный, а за чаем и прочим к Аберфорту или куда вы там ходите, но, конечно, наливал. Потому что. Просто Поттер казался уставшим после беготни по своим аврорским делам, и за чаем он, чтобы заполнить паузы, рассказывал, что земля вертится, магия работает, люди плодятся и размножаются, и только он, Северус Снейп, жалкий неудачник. Последнее, конечно, не озвучивалось, но тут и озвучивать было не надо. Северус в ответ выкладывал, подбирая слова подлиннее, свои новости: за стенкой скребется мышь, перемкнуло проводку, разбилась чашка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поттер с умным видом качал головой — явно у кого-то подсмотренный жест. Подпирал щеку рукой и смотрел довольно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В итоге Северус списал свою тягу вообще открывать рот в чужом присутствии на стокгольмский синдром и немного успокоился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот будет суд, его оправдают, — а оправдать должны, судя по газетам, — и он снова вернется в Хогвартс хотя бы забрать свое из лаборатории, и нужда в визитах Поттера отпадет. Он будет раз в год случайно встречать его где-нибудь в Лондоне, и не придется решать, пригласить ли Поттера все же в гостиную или на кухне уютнее и привычнее? Уж насколько уютной кухня может быть в доме по адресу Тупик Прядильщиков. Вернее, дело не в уюте, а в том, что именно на кухне Гарри Поттеру и место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А то потеряется окончательно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Видимо, там, во внешнем мире, его уже тошнит от славы, раз он приходит выслушивать нелепые претензии. Похоже, чтобы оставаться в тонусе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Северус в сотый раз взглянул на часы: оставалось двадцать минут. Чайник свистел, как раз немного остынет. И можно достать печенье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через окно кухню заливали теплые вечерние лучи. Северус подставил им лицо, снова старательно подумал, что скоро суд, ему вернут свободу и магию, и он никогда сюда не вернется. И встретившись с Поттером, они, может, перебросятся парой слов, спокойно, без насмешек и острот. Без этих их вечных не слишком удачных ролей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На улице громко щелкнуло, скрипнула калитка. Северус еще немного постоял спиной к двери и повернулся, только когда смог согнать улыбку. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>